Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs: Reloaded!
by Holmes1216
Summary: James is one of the most popular kids in Hogwarts. Lily is the house freak. With loads of humor and drama at every turn. Only awesomeness can ensue. DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything. At all. Even a little bit.


The alarm beeped. ''Bugger off Padlett'' moaned Sirius turning over. ''Pads. Get the hell up. Like now...'' I said, shaking him. ''Mnmpf'' he mumbled in response. ''OK... I'll er... Turn your hair green.'' I said quickly . Sirius shot out of bed. ''OK you can annoy me. You can jinx me. But you can't touch my .'' he growled. I laughed and tipped a glass of water over Peter who got up, shivering. ''I take it that Moony's already up?'' asked Sirius, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Yep. Said he'd gone to morning class.'' replied I shrugging on a loose T-shirt. Sirius checked his hair and lead the way out of the dorm. We audibly heard all of the girls sigh. Except one. Lily Evans was sitting in a corner, reading. No one came near her. I wandered over but was stopped by Sirius ''Mate, stop. That's _Lily Evans._ You know. _The_ Lily Evans''. I shrugged and said ''Maybe there's more to Miss Evans than meets the eye.''. I sat down next to her and immediately noticed the tear stains down her porcelain cheeks. ''Well hello Miss Evans'' I said smoothly. She looked up at him and glared. I flinched. Her eyes were an amazing emerald green. The kind that chill you to the bone. ''What do you want, Potter?'' she asked going back to reading. ''I wanted to say hello. Is it illegal?'' I joked. She chuckled hollowly. ''Yes apparently. If you haven't noticed I'm the house freak.'' she said calmly. I looked around and saw everyone staring in amazement at me and Lily. Wow, poor girl. ''Hey wanna sit with us at breakfast?''I asked kindly. ''That would be nice but I don't think people would like to see the quidditch captain sitting with a freak like me.'' she said getting up and walking out through the portrait hole.  
I frowned and went to join my friends.

When we went to breakfast we saw Albus Dumbledore sitting and chatting animatedly with Remus. ''So I said that it was just a pork pie!'' The headmaster said and they both started laughing.I looked around for the mysterious Miss Evans.I found her chatting with her owl 'Nutmeg' who squawked back. She nodded and took the piece of parchment from the owls foot. I caught the eye of the headmaster as he walked towards her. ''Hi.'' she said as he sat down. Suddenly Dumbledore was sat beside me and we both stared at him like he had grown two heads. ''Well hello Mr Potter, Miss Evans. How are you two this fine morning?'' Lily shrugged looking at her owl who squawked again. She shook her head and squawked back. James stared as she apparently had a conversation with her owl. Dumbledore looked baffled. Lily looked at them a blush creeping up her neck ''I get bored.'' she said. ''Ah...'' I said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. ''So Miss Evans why do you get bored. Don't your friends entertain you?'' he asked. She growled and shot him a dark look. I flinched expecting him to shout but to my amazement. ''Miss Evans would you care to inform me of why you just shot me that spectacularly grumpy look?'' he said happily. ''I don't have any friends..._Sir'' _she said through gritted teeth. ''Then why is Mr Potter here?'' he asked getting up. Lily looked confused. She blinked, held up her arm for Nutmeg who hopped on squawking and walked out receiving scared looks from everyone. A couple of girls followed, evil smirks and cruel looks playing on their faces. I followed them pulling on my invisibility cloak. I followed them around a corner and saw the biggest push Lily against the wall. ''Alright mudblood?'' she sneered. Lily stared defiantly back ''I'm great. Thanks for asking'' she said sarcastically. I saw her slip her wand out of her shirt sleeve. ''Well my mudblood friend. We have a job for you. We want you to nick Potters invisibility cloak. We need it. If not then...'' she drew a finger across her throat. ''We'll leave you something to remember us by..._Crucio!'_' I watched in horror as Lily crumpled, screaming. She stopped screaming after five minutes and went silent. She pulled herself up and muttered something to the girls before slamming the biggest into a wall. ''Never!'' she yelled as she grabbed my hand an ran out of the corridor. We reached the common room panting. ''How...how?'' i asked. She looked at me. ''Contact lenses.'' she answered. She clutched her chest and fainted. The curse finally catching up on her. ''LILY!'' I yelled. Sirius ran out to see what all of the fuss was about. When he saw the unconscious Lily he shrugged. ''Come on mate. Leave her. She's a freak''. I stared at him like he was from another planet. ''You sound like your mother.'' I said calmly. Sirius flinched like he'd been slapped. Then Remus came out, saw Lily and gasped. He took her pulse ''She's not breathing.'' he said. I picked her up and found that i could feel her ribs through her shirt. Damn. That was not good. I carried her down three flights of stairs, five corridors and eight secret passages before coming up outside of the hospital wing. I knocked. ''What have you broken now James? Oh my...' said Miss Pomfrey as she opened the door and saw Lily. ''Put her in the bed over there.''. I put her in said bed and waited while the nurse performed various charms. ''Well she's breathing. But I can do nothing else. We'll have to call St Mungo's. What happened to her James?''. I nodded numbly. Lily was not healing. This was bad. Very bad. I put my head in my hands and told her. ''Call the headmaster.'' she said shaking. I tapped my wand and threw it in the air three times. Dumbledore walked through the doors calmly a few seconds later. ''What seems to be the matter Poppy?'' he asked smiling. She pointed at Lily. His benign smile turned to shock and anger. ''I take it you were there James. Tell me.'' he said keeping his eyes on Lily. I told him. ''I couldn't move. It was like...I don't know sir. I couldn't move'' I said. ''I believe what you experienced was a form of very dark magic. I believe the wizarding world is about to come face to face with a huge threat. Be ready to fight James.'' he said as he walked out. He turned back and waved his wand at Lily who sat up suddenly gasping. ''What? Where/ James?''. He nodded at me ''I think I'll leave you to explain.''. I rolled my eyes ''Very mature sir.''


End file.
